


Чернокнижник

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Драббл-гейм [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История из жизни двух рыцарей-наёмников, написанная на драббл-гейм на diary.ru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чернокнижник

\- Какой-то странный маг попался, припадочный, - Джей потёр ушибленный локоть и с обидой покосился на отдаляющуюся башню.  
\- Потому что не маг, - хмыкнул Ханни.  
\- Фигли тогда он молниями швырялся, если не маг?.. Я к нему вежливо, со всей душой, а он!..  
\- Ему твоё "окажите милость" по барабану. Не маг он.  
\- Ну как же не маг? - Джей возмущенно всплеснул руками, едва не выпустив из них поводья. - И не милости я у него просил, а помощи именем Пресветлой.  
Ханни расхохотался так, что чуть с лошади не свалился  
\- То-то он тебя молнией приложил. В следуюший раз головой думай, к кому идёшь. Это тебе не белые маги с деревенскими травниками, тут за такую вежливость и проклясть могут.  
Джей только обиженно поджал губы - самому следовало бы догадаться, что приличный маг в таком мрачном местечке жить не будет.


End file.
